


Time and Again

by TythianWriter



Series: Sanvers Oneshots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I swear, I won't kill anyone, Sanvers - Freeform, The Future, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TythianWriter/pseuds/TythianWriter
Summary: Alex and Maggie go on a time travelling mission with their daughter.
No one dies- I swear





	

“You have to let us through!” Maggie exclaimed.

“I’m sorry, but hospital policy states that you must provide personal identification for you both and for the person you are trying to see,” an automated voice announced yet again. Alex hit the wall in anger and disgust.

“We did provide identification!” Alex growled.

“I’m sorry, but your driver’s license is 30 years out of date,” the voice repeated in the same monotone voice.

“You know what Alex, let’s go,” Maggie proposed. “They can’t really stop us…”

“We can’t,” Alex stated.

“Well…” 

“Maggie,” Alex said firmly.

“Fine,” Maggie replied. “Then how are we going to get to see Kate?”

“We can wait for the surgery to be over and then see her, we can sneak through the locked doors, or we can use our guns and shoot out way through,” Alex said calmingly, taking Maggie’s hand and squeezing it.

Okay, we can wait,” Maggie acquiesced, sitting down on one of the chairs that littered the room. Alex sat down next to her.

“She’s gonna be okay,” Alex whispered.

“But what if she’s not?” Maggie mumbled in response.

“She will be,” Alex said firmly. “Now where’s the time machine?”

“I have it,” Maggie said, composing herself. “But it’s kinda on the fritz. I’m not good at using it.”

“Let me see it,” Alex said. Maggie pulled out the disk with the blinking displays on both sides. Alex fiddled with. some of the dials. Sparks flew from the small disk. Alex swore, dropping the time machine. Maggie leaned over to pick it up, slipping it back in her coat pocket.

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Alex said, standing. “I’ll be right back.”

“You okay?” Maggie inquired. Alex didn’t answer.

 

\----------------------

 

Maggie walked into the bathroom, following Alex. She was nowhere in sight.

“Alex?” Maggie called softly. “You still in here?” No response. Maggie started to check through the stalls. She finally found Alex in the last one, sobbing. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Alex,” Maggie said softly.

“Bu-but what if she doesn’t get better?” Alex blubbered. “I mean, she did get shot in the chest.”

“Yeah, but we’re sitting in a futuristic hospital. People back in our time could fix this. The people here definitely can.” Maggie replied soothingly.

“I’m so glad- I’m so glad you’re here, Maggie,” Alex said.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Maggie asked, puzzled.

“Well, you did agree to marry me,” Alex said laughingly through her tears. 

“Well, damn Danvers, now I’m crying,” Maggie said, now talking through her own tears.

“C’mon, let’s go see if they have any news about Kate,” Maggie said, standing up. Alex also stood, following Maggie out of the bathroom. In a few minutes, the two were back at the front desk.

“How is Kate Danvers-Sawyer doing?” Alex inquired.

“We are not at liberty to comment on the state of patients,” the machine said infuriatingly.

“Can you tell us if the surgery is completed?” Maggie asked.

“We are not at liberty to-” Maggie cut the machine off by slamming a fist into it.

“Okay, new plan,” Maggie said. “We use the time machine as best we can, and go back to when Kate gets shot. We save her and get out.”

“Alright,” Alex said. “Give me the disk.” Alex began to flick switches and spin dials. A blinding light encompassed the two women and they disappeared.

 

\--------------------------

 

Alex and Maggie dropped to the ground behind a dumpster, where they waited silently for a few minutes. Alex peeked out from behind the heap of metal and saw two people, dressed in black. A glint caught Alex’s eye. Guns. Alex quickly pulled her head back behind the dumpster.

“There are two people, and they have guns. I think they were waiting for us to show up,” Alex whispered to Maggie. Another flash of light blinded Alex and Maggie, after which Kate appeared. She looked around, heading for the exit to the alleyway.

“Maggie, get your gun,” Alex whispered. “They’re about to shoot Kate. Do you have a plan?”

“Yeah,” Maggie responded. “You get Kate to stop and I’ll come around to disable them.” Alex nodded, and Maggie moved. 

“Kate!” Alex called from behind the dumpster. Kate turned around, confused to who was calling her. As soon as her head was turned, gunshots began to ring out. Kate ran for cover, borne of two semi-paranoid parents. When Kate was behind cover, Alex drew her weapon and stood, firing her gun at the two masked individuals. One of the two began shooting back at Alex. Fortunately, they were bad shots and most of the shots missed Alex, with only one grazing her left arm. Alex fired her gun a couple more times, only to find that there were no more incoming bullets. Alex ran over to where the attackers had been. They were gone. Kate emerged from where she was crouched and followed Alex.

“Thank you for saving me, but who are you?” Kate asked, confused. Alex turned to look at her.

“Mom?” Kate queried. “Why are you here?” 

“It’s a long story,” Alex responded quickly. “Maggie?” she called out.

“Hey, Danvers,” Maggie said. “I think I’ve been shot.” In the near dark, Alex saw Maggie lift a hand from her side, sticky with blood.

 

\------------------------

 

“Let me in, dammit!” Kate swore at the door scanner. “My mom’s in there!” Kate resigned herself to pounding on the door. After a few more seconds of this, Kate walked back over to Alex.

“Hey, mom, it’s gonna be okay,” Kate said, rubbing circles on her mother’s back. Alex had been a sobbing mess for the past two hours, her knees to her chin, curled up on one of the plastic chairs.

“Listen, mom, Maggie’s been shot before. She hasn’t died yet. Comes with the job.”’ Kate consoled. The door to the rest of the hospital slid open and a nurse walked out.

“Will the relatives of one Margaret Sawyer please come with me?” the nurse asked. Alex shot to her feet, with Kate right on her heels. The two followed the nurse through the halls to the operating room. Maggie was sitting in the bed, a bandage over the bullet wound.

“Hey Alex,” Maggie said weakly, holding up a bullet. “Maybe I should put a string through this and wear it.” Alex walked over and squished Maggie in a hug.

“Whoa, watch it,” Maggie said. “I did get shot.”

“I know,” Alex sobbed. “You could have died.”

“But I didn’t,” Maggie replied.

“Mom, I hate to interrupt, but we need to get back to our own time,” Kate broke in.

“Right,” Maggie said. “The disk is in my coat pocket.” Kate fished it out and poked some of the keys.

“We’re good to go,” Kate said. “We can jump back to the cabin and then I’ll get back to Central City.”

“Sounds good,” Maggie responded. “Alex, you ready to go?”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s do this,” Alex said, wiping the last of her tears away. Kate initiated the time machine and for the second time that day, a blinding light appeared in the hospital, taking the family back to their time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading- I enjoyed writing this one! Thanks so much for the lovely comments on the last chapter; I loved reading them
> 
> Come and talk to me on Tumblr: @fanboy552


End file.
